prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1
The November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on August 26, 2018 at the NEC Arena in Birmingham, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 21, 2018. Summary In the wake of their spirited individual efforts in the NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament, second-generation competitor Xia Brookside joined forces with 18-year-old Millie McKenzie against the intense combination of Charlie Morgan & Killer Kelly. Just when it looked as if the Brookside was en route to deliver a top-rope attack on Morgan in the height of the hard-fought matchup, Kelly interfered on the apron. While Morgan was able to use this to throw Brookside into the ring post, the commotion left the referee distracted and opened the door for Suplex Millie to level Morgan with a spear and paved the way for Brookside to pick up the pin of her fallen opponent. After weeks of an aggressive war-of-words, Eddie Dennis battled Ashton Smith. Smith energized the matchup with his explosive offense which included a springboard dropkick, hurling himself over the top rope at his opponent and landing the leg lariat off the top rope for the near fall. But, the slower, methodical style of the former Headmaster would ultimately win out. In the end, Dennis managed to get ahold of his opponent during their scuffle on the top rope and hurled him into the opposite turnbuckle with the Severn Bridge before hitting the Neck Stop Driver for the victory. After Saxton Huxley brushed off a tag attempt by his partner Joseph Connors and cost the tandem their match against Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews in a recent episode of NXT UK, Connors unleashed a post-match assault on his now-former partner. As a result, the two competitors would square off one-on-one. Though Huxley's aggression indeed proved his claim that the beatdown he suffered had awoken something within him, Connors ultimately used his power to overcome the slightly bigger Huxley and emerge victorious from the brutal back-and-forth brawl by planting his adversary into the canvas face-first for the three-count. Looking to rebrand NXT UK as “NXT Ireland: Featuring the United Kingdom,” Jordan Devlin stepped up to challenge Birmingham's hometown hero Pete Dunne, the reigning WWE United Kingdom Champion for over 500 days. Both competitors suffered a hard blow early in the contest, as Devlin leveled the titleholder with an earth-shattering forearm and Dunne answered back with a vicious lariat. It wasn't long before the sadistic Dunne began to focus on punishing his opponent's arms and fingers. Devlin would not be dissuaded, though, roaring back with a backstabber and his trademark standing moonsault. But, the intense Dunne welcomed the pain, using Devlin's strikes to fire himself up and take down his opponent with a brutal forearm, setting the stage for an attack that included a series of devastating kicks, an explosive snap German suplex and a painful armbar submission. With Dunne's back clearly in agony, however, Devlin dragged The BruiserWeight into a backdrop driver for the near-fall. Still, despite Devlin hitting his first Spanish Fly of the night, Dunne immediately answered with the brutal submission maneuver that nearly made Devlin tap out. Outside the ring, after planting Dunne into the steel ring steps face-first, Devlin unleashed an unbelievable second Spanish Fly off those same steps and onto the hard ringside floor. Back in the ring, Devlin then countered Dunne's vicious attack with a beautiful inverted hurricanrana for another near-fall. Dunne answered back with a mid-air forearm and the Bitter End. But, when the fight reached the apron, Devlin mercilessly hurled Dunne back, spine-first, into the ring post, before delivering a deviating third Spanish Fly off the top rope. Perhaps sensing victory, Devlin removed Dunne's mouthguard and hit a devastating superkick, but still couldn't close out the resilient titleholder. Devlin then flipped from the top rope at Dunne, but it would prove his undoing. As he descended, Dunne locked in a triangle submission out of nowhere. And, just as Devlin was about to reach the ropes, Dunne flipped him over and back away from the ropes, to rip into the fingers, before bending back the hand to make Devlin finally submit. Results ; ; *Xia Brookside & Millie McKenzie defeated Charlie Morgan & Killer Kelly (5:13) *Eddie Dennis defeated Ashton Smith (6:00) *Joseph Connors defeated Saxon Huxley (5:15) *Pete Dunne © defeated Jordan Devlin to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (15:09) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.1.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.2.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.3.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.4.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.5.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.6.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.7.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.8.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.9.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.10.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.11.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.12.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.13.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.14.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.15.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.16.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.17.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.18.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.19.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.1.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #11 results * NXT UK results #11 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #11 on WWE Network Category:2018 events